à la place du cœur
by ylg
Summary: 1ère vignette : Digne fille de ses parents, Moana aime son île, son peuple. Face à une crise, elle sait prendre les bonnes décisions. 2nd volet : Il est temps pour Moana de choisir un tatouage. Ce sera l'Océan, bien sûr, mais pas que... 3ème : cet Océan qui entoure son île et qu'elle aime tant. màJ, 4ème : et sa famille... ::gen::
1. fille du chef

**Titre** : fille du chef  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base** : Moana (Vaïana)  
 **Personnage :** Moana  
 **Gradation** : G / K  
 **Légalité** : Disney

 **Prompt** : « Nous saurons bientôt s'il est  digne. »  
d'après Ninimousse sur un arbre à drabbles (janvier '17)

 **Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Digne fille de ses parents, Moana aime son île, son peuple. Elle connaît la tradition. Face à une crise, elle sait prendre les bonnes décisions pour trouver une solution.

Sans le savoir, elle a hérité de son père un goût de l'aventure, qu'il a réprimé depuis. De sa mère, et cela elle le sait, la propension à prendre soin de ceux qui en ont besoin et d'aider même quand elle ne comprend pas bien leurs souhaits différents des siens. De sa grand-mère, aussi, elle a gardé une fibre indépendante. Enfin, maintenant qu'elle les connaît, elle chérit ses lointains ancêtres explorateurs.


	2. gravé dans son cœur

**Titre :** À la place du cœur  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Moana (Vaïana)  
 **Personnages/Couples :** Moana, l'Océan, Te Fiti  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** G / K  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Disney, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** « _negative space_ » pour  LadiesBingo (espace négatif (?))  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** jusqu'à la fin du film  
 **Nombre de mots :** 675

oOo

Quand Moana revint sur son île, Te Fiti rétablie et le monde sauvé, ses parents décidèrent qu'il était grand temps qu'elle leur succède comme chef… et choisisse son tatouage au passage. Elle en voulait un qui représenterait l'Océan, évidemment : c'était son nom et sa destinée et elle portait fièrement ce double aspect de sa vie.  
Et pourtant elle prit longtemps à réfléchir soigneusement au dessin exact, avec des détails subtils, qu'elle voulait.

Les vagues noires incrustées sur sa peau, au premier abord, semblaient toutes simples et évidentes, mais à y regarder de plus près, elles laissaient apparaître un second dessin entre les plages colorées. Les zones de peau laissée vierge formaient une spirale, le symbole de Te Fiti dont Moana avait gardé le cœur, l'Île-Mère bien-aimée, et une fleur pour rappeler ses pouvoirs de création de la vie et l'espoir invaincu qui renaissait toujours.  
Le souvenir de sa grande quête pour sauver Te Fiti resterait en elle pour toujours. Elle lui avait rendu son cœur, et laissé un peu du sien avec. Elle porterait désormais les deux en elle, dans son cœur et sur sa peau.

Moana voulait deux images entrelacées pour son tatouage, de cette manière ci et non pas dans l'autre sens : la vie cachée parmi les vagues mais pas fleurissant sur elles ; pas parce que Te Fiti serait d'aucune façon moins importante que l'Océan, mais parce que ce schéma lui rappelait que même dans son pire moment de désespoir il restait toujours quelque chose de Te Fiti au fond de Te Kā : le vide créé par la perte de son cœur l'avait dissimulée mais non pas détruite.  
De même, quand Moana se sentit découragée et prête à abandonner la tâche qui l'écrasait, elle ne cessa jamais d'être elle-même pour autant, et plus jamais elle n'abandonnerait quoi que ce soir désormais.

La plupart des navigateurs pensaient leur route en terme d'îles éparses, une constellation sur la mer : un reflet du ciel. Moana en revanche pensait à l'Océan d'abord, qui reliait tous ces bouts de terre les uns aux autres. Les îles étaient les enfants de Te Fiti, nourris, aimés, protégés par l'Océan : d'une certaine façon, ça rendait l'Océan plus important que les îles qui prospéraient en son sein.

Des années durant auparavant, Moana avait construit son identité autour d'une manque qu'elle ressentait sans pouvoir le définir. Elle savait désormais qu'elle n'avait pas perdu sa voie, que ce qu'elle voulait n'était pas opposition avec ce que ses parents souhaitaient, mais un complément.  
Pourtant, le désir trop longtemps inassouvi et les doutes laissèrent une marque – pas une cicatrice pour autant – qu'elle portait avec fierté maintenant qu'elle l'avait conquise.

Cette impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose, de renoncer à une autre de son plein gré, et enfin le refus d'abandonner l'important faisaient tous partie intégrante d'elle. Elle apprit également que quelque chose qu'on retirait ne représentait pas forcément une perte non plus : parfois, on pouvait se débarrasser de l'inutile et garder seulement l'essentiel ?

Le tatouage en soi piqua et brûla sa peau, mais Moana accueillit la sensation sans une plainte. Pas qu'elle la prenait comme une punition méritée pour… quoi ce que soit qu'elle ait mal fait avant ou pendant sa quête, mais c'était le rituel qui faisait d'elle une adulte aux yeux de son peuple et plus juste en secret entre elle, les Dieux et feu sa grand-mère. Et puis, ça faisait sans nul doute bien moins mal que cette impression terrible d'avoir complètement échouée qu'elle avait ressentie autrefois, ou que de se faire arracher le cœur ?

Moana pensa encore à sa grand-mère, à sa connexion avec l'océan et à ses attentes pour la vie d'après. Elle ne choisit pas d'animal spécifique en lequel se réincarner : si elle pouvait, elle voulait s'unir à l'Océan lui-même, et être libre de se trouver partout où elle voudrait, aussi proche qu'elle voudrait de Te Fiti, ou de tout son peuple qui petit à petit se dispersait, entre son île natale et essaimait tout autour du monde.


	3. l océan connu

**Titre :** Tout autour du monde  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Moana (Vaïana)  
 **Personnages :** Moana et l'Océan  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Disclaimer :** propriété de Disney, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

 **Thème :** "mare cognitum" pour GenPrompt Bingo (la mer connue)  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** jusqu'à la fin du film  
 **Nombre de mots :** 500+

oOo

Moana, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, était attirée par l'Océan, l'Océan si vaste qui bordait son île et définissait le monde habitable, l'Océan à la fois vagues délicates embrassant son rivage et puissance incommensurable de par son immensité.  
Toute sa vie elle rêvait d'aller l'explorer et se disait qu'elle pourrait se contenter au moins d'aider à la pêche si plus n'était pas possible, mais même ça lui était refusé.

En grandissant, elle prit son temps pour danser sur la rivage avec sa grand-mère puis reçut la responsabilité de surveiller les enfants qui y jouaient. Oh, elle ne savait que trop bien ce qui lui incombait : tous les interdits qu'on lui avait récités au même âge ! Pas le droit de les laisser aller dans l'eau, là où elle-même souhaitait tant le faire. Néanmoins elle les protégeait des dangers cachés sous l'eau, des courants traîtres ou des gros machins nageant au creux des vagues.  
Difficile d'imaginer, sur son rivage en paix, ces rares tempêtes où le vent hurle et soulève des vagues gigantesques...  
Moana languissait après la liberté promise par l'espace ouvert sur la mer, l'horizon immense et le vent sur les vagues.

Elle essaya, une fois, sur un coup de tête, de partir et voir - mais sans préparation, l'aventure se solda par un lamentable échec. Elle savait que c'était uniquement dû à sa propre incompétence, alors la déconvenue doucha son enthousiasme et son estime personnelle, mais pas son amour pour l'Océan en soi.  
Il est dangereux, c'est vrai, là-dessus son père avait raison. Et malgré ça, son cœur en entend toujours l'appel incessant. Son principal regret est de n'avoir personne pour lui apprendre comme l'apprivoiser. Si elle savait...  
Alors le jour où traverser la mer apparaît comme la seule solution pour sauver son peuple, elle en fait sa mission avec diligence. Elle avait attendu cette bénédiction sa vie entière !

Elle apprend donc. C'est dur mais il fallait bien commencer par là. Avant de naviguer sur l'Océan, il faut le mériter, et elle gagne encore plus en retour.  
Elle en apprend beaucoup sur sa propre valeur, elle découvre les qualités cachées de Maui, elle reçoit son enseignement - et en retour elle lui apprend aussi sur lui-même.  
Plus encore, elle comprend que l'Océan n'est pas but en soi : on ne navigue pas juste pour naviguer mais pour le traverser et aller au-delà de son horizon. Mais ça n'est pas juste un moyen non plus ; il faut toujours un respect profond pour lui, et ça Moana en a autant qu'on veut. L'Océan fait partie intégrante de son voyage vers Te Fiti, la connaissance du monde et de son héritage et la réalisation de qui elle est.

Elle l'aime d'autant plus, cet Océan qui entoure son île. Il ne les isole plus du reste du monde mais les relie aux autres îles, l'Île Mère, tant d'autres îles sœurs. Et il y a encore tant à découvrir et redécouvrir ! Il est probable qu'une seule vie n'y suffise pas, mais ça ne l'attriste pas : elle ouvre un nouveau chemin, avec confiance. Quand il lui faudra s'arrêter un jour, d'autres le continueront.


	4. l heure la plus sombre

**Titre :** L'heure la plus sombre  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Moana (Vaïana)  
 **Personnages :** Sina, Tala, Moana  
 **Genre :** drama/familial  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Disney, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** " _midnight_ " pour LadiesBingo (minuit)  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _Tala's deathbed_ / _How far I'll go - reprise_  
 **Nombre de mots :** 600

oOo

Les heures les plus sombres qu'ait jamais vécues le village descendent sur Motonui. Une malédiction qui se répand d'île en île vient de toucher la leur et a déjà attaqué les récoltes. Pas à la façon dont les cendres d'un volcan étoufferaient instantanément toute vie sans même qu'on ait le temps de s'en apercevoir : s'ils ne peuvent combattre cette malédiction, la famine les tuera à petit feu.  
Elle noircit la terre, la végétation, et même les cœurs : la mère du mari de Sina y succombe au plus noir de la nuit. Tala lui manquera beaucoup, mais au-delà de son propre chagrin, elle redoute la façon dont Tui ressentira sa perte, et Moana...  
Elle aime sa grand-mère si fort : même s'ils devraient considérer d'abord la vie longue et fructueuse et la façon paisible dont elle se termine plutôt que n'en regarder que la fin, ils vont en être dévastés.

Et effectivement, Moana, noyée par ses émotions et incapable d'assister aux derniers instants, s'enfuit de la hutte pour tenter de cacher son chagrin. Sina pèse le pour et el contre : lui laisser l'espace nécessaire pour donner libre cours à sa douleur, ou la suivre et tenter de la réconforter ? Elle choisit la seconde solution. Elle ne laissera pas sa fille souffrir seule ! Même si Moana ne peut pas entendre immédiatement les paroles de réconfort qu'elle veut lui offrir, elle sera au moins au présence à ses côtés.  
Sina s'attendait à de la colère, du désespoir, mais ne s'attendait pas une révolte pareille. Elle surprend Moana en train de rassembler ses affaires. Pour s'enfuir. Pas juste de la hutte familiale : de l'île ancestrale. Déterminée et non pas dévastée. Elle ne fuit pas son chagrin mais court vers un devoir. En un regard, Sina comprend tout. Moana croit que son destin est d'aller chercher l'aide divine au loin, et après tout, que peuvent-ils faire d'autre à ce stade ?  
Sina a bien sûr peur qu'elle ne revienne pas, mais elle sait aussi qu'elle ne peut pas la retenir de force. Moana est son unique enfant, sa fille chérie, mais Moana est aussi une femme désormais. Elle est prête à être - non en fait, pas le chef : elle ne veut bien qu'elle en soit parfaitement capable, alors plutôt - un héros.  
Sina pourrait tenter de l'arrêter, de la raisonner, mais ça n'est pas le moment de lancer une dispute. Elle ne veut pas s'emporter contre elle, surtout pendant que Tala s'éteint juste à côté.  
Elle veut croire que ce qu'elle fait sera utile... et choisit de la laisser partir.

Sa décision prise en une fraction de seconde, elle l'aide à empaqueter l'essentiel. Sans un mot, avec seulement un regard compréhensif et une bénédiction silencieuse, elle lui souhaite toute la chance possible. De la bravoure, Moana en a bien assez. Et de l'amour ? elle l'aime tellement !  
Remerciements, regrets, et tout autant d'amour : Moana lui donne tout cela en retour aussi silencieusement et disparaît dans la nuit.  
Sina restera là. Au matin, elle réconfortera son époux et prendra soin de leur île avec lui. Sa fille prend la mer pour prendre soin du monde entier, et elle reviendra triomphante. Elle le doit !  
Elle doit croire en elle.

Elle n'en voudra pas à la grand-mère et à ses contes. Tala était folle, touchée par les esprits, et en savait plus qe n'importe qui sur cette île. Elle devait avoir raison. Car enfin sinon, dans quelle nuit obscure ont-elles juste envoyé Moana ?  
À sa naissance, Sina lui a donné le nom d' _océan_... aujourd'hui, elle va prouver qu'elle est à la hauteur de ce nom, à la hauteur de la fierté que ses parents ont toujours su qu'elle méritait.


End file.
